1. Field of the Invention
The invention is within the Winding and Reeling classification, Class 242, and more particularly, those subclasses including and subordinate to Subclass 55.2, reels or rolls and their holders, especially Subclasses 55.42 and 55.54 in which rolls are mounted on spindles, the spindles being vertically positioned.
2. Prior Art Statement
A search revealed the following U.S. Patents which were believed to be most closely relevant to my disclosure:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,106 Good 4/24/1917; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,816 Olson 8/24/1943; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,805 Barbee 2/27/1968; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,980 Addison 10/29/1968; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,010 Renelt 11/23/1971.
All of these patents disclose toilet paper holders having spindles mounted vertically. All are attached to the wall, except for that of Renelt, which is a decorated "plumber's helper" to hold a spare roll of toilet paper at access to the toilet but which is not a dispenser itself. Barbee's dispenser stacks an extra roll of toilet paper on a telescoping extension of the primary roll. Olson's dispenser features a cylindrical cover with a slot having a serrated edge for tearing the paper. The disclosures of Good and Addison show individual means for mounting a vertical spindle in a device for attachment to the wall.
The disclosures do not reveal the combination of elements which is the subject matter of my invention, a free-standing pedestal having a dispensing supply of toilet paper spindled vertically at its head and a reserve supply of rolls of toilet paper in its body.
3. The Problem
Bathrooms and "half-baths" of every size and arrangement may be seen in homes today. It is not at all uncommon to find that there is no convenient place to mount the usual wall fixture dispenser.
More often than not, there is no place within reach of the toilet for storage of that spare roll of toilet paper which is so necessary when it is discovered too late that the supply from the dispenser is exhausted.
Finally, interior decorating has progressed to such a fine art in homes today, the bathroom not excepted, and utilitarian objects which lend themselves to artistic rendition are a welcomed addition.